Digimon V-Tamer Advance
by shinkuso77
Summary: (AT) What if davis has been a part of V-tamer crew and after the event he lost his partner the same with when he was at the 02 team he lost his veemon in the last battle what will he do? will he be able to cope it or will he lost his partner again? (02 and V-tamer Crossover) well i'm not good at summaries and random update dates
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A new beginning  
**

* * *

"Malo myotismon give up now!" Davis shouted as the whole digidestined were gathering their strength into him.

"Haha! Never!" Malo Myotismon shouted.

"Everyone Ready.. Now Give your powers to Imperialdramon.." Tai shouted as the whole light surrounded Malo Myotismon.

"No not now not again!" Malo Myotismon shouted as he was blinded by the lights.

"Now disappear forever! Posistron Laser!" Imperialdramon shouted as he was ready firing his cannon at him.

"This can't be happening curse you digidestined!" Malo Myotismon chest was now filled with the attack of Imperialdramon and all of them was cheering now that he was destroyed but all of them was wrong.. a part of malo myotismon was still intact and that is his hands to Imperialdramon.

"now die….." Malo Myotismon was about to explode..

"We have to split!" Exveemon in imperialdramon voice shouted as he was strangled by his form as he forced Stingmon out and davis with ken on stingmon back.

"Veee!" Stingmon shouted.

"Goodbye and take care of davis for me…" Exveemon smiled as he exploded and the night remain silent even though imperialdramon saved the world but it seems that Exveemon sacrifice put the digidestine of miracles in a shock…

"Veeemon!" He shouted as his D-3 now in a static mode now he was very devastated his feelings he wanted to rip it away but he can't cause now he lost his partner twice and he must be strong while he cried in ken's shoulders no one seemed to talk about this day and it's broadcast around the world.

* * *

A week has passed and it seemed that by the look of it davis has got it covered even though it seems that everyone seemed to see him still holding his D3.

"Hey davis… are you alright?" It's the break and it seems the others about him especially TK and Kari.

"yeah I'm fine…" Davis smiled to them.

"You're sure cause you've not been taking our call to the computer lab since you know koushiro-san can't keep up with monitoring forever" Kari asked.

"Well there is nothing I can do…. With this anyway…." He smiled.

"We've been worried and you know.." TK said.

"TS…. No need to worry this is a usual thing…" He smiled.

"Losing your partner is usual? Wow davis you're an insensitive person…" Yolei said.

"Yolei-san please stop it…" Kari said.

"Anyway I have to go to the library… Got to get this homework done in a fast speed.." Davis sighed as he now going directly to the library.

"Since when did davis and book match together?" Yolei sighed.

"You're the one to say but it's weird to me he act like normal…" TK said.

"Like nothing has happened…" Kari wondered.

At the library davis now opens his D-Terminal and it seems he got a new message as he was opening his book.

"Okay… this is weird who is it from?" Davis wondered as he opens it he was surprised the letter said…

 _Davis… do you want to meet us again? This time it will be a reunion meet us on the café near your school_

 _-Neo-_

"Neo…. I haven't seen him from long… maybe I need to refresh… There is nothing to worry just like zero said even though we are apart our hearts is connected…" Davis now smiled as he reads his books after he answered the text that said meet me after my school time at 3 pm.

"Now.. It's time to get serious…" He said seriously.

* * *

After school davis uses his usual attire except he uses a black scarf going to the café.

At the sight ken was going to his school and saw davis he was with a boy it seems 2 years older than him and was welcoming him his appearance was a spiky white hair and it seems he was using a black uniform seemingly he wasn't from that school.

"What is davis doing in there?" Ken wondered but he didn't want to get to davis that much so he just ignore it and went along inside.

"He is here…" The boy with spiky white hair smiled as davis opens his scarf and it's different from what his expression with TK and the others.

"Hey guys what's up!" Davis smiled.

"I heard you've been doing great with the new generation of digidestined.." Another boy with a spiky black hair and seemingly he was using the same attire as Neo since they were at the same school.

"Not so great… I lost my partner Hideto…" Davis sighed as he was now looking a little sad

"Ouch that must be hurt… But the reason we're here is to cheer you up after all it's broadcast around the world." Hideto said.

" I see.." Davis tried to smiled.

"You know right you're so bad at lying.." A girl with curly hair seemed to sit in front of them in a relax formation.

"You read my mind well Mari-san…" Davis smirked

"And here we go again…." She sighed.

"Here is your expresso, latte aand a black coffee.." It seems that Sigma is giving them their orders well only some of them is done anyway.

"Okay since everyone is here we'll begin.." Neo said.

"So first off where is rei?" Davis asked.

"Oh she is still recovering from her operation on her legs anything else?" Neo answered.

"I wanted to see her again…." Davis was off in his imagination again.

"Davis… oi davis…." Hideto said as he snapped davis out of it.

"He is spacing out again…" Hideto's digivice sounded a voice it sounded like a wargreymon.

"Warg… Yeah it is rei after all.." He speaks with his partner that way.

"Sorry I'm spacing out…" Davis sighed and apologize.

"Don't worry… we still got another thing coming… now ebonwumon asked me to see you… here is what he said…" Neo said as he plays a recording from his digivice.

"Find the digidestined of miracle…. We may need him and your assignment is to go to the digital worldand find the black agumon …" The message ends.

"A black agumon?" Davis asked.

"um… yeah… and how do we get the digital world from here?" Neo asked.

"I know… but sigma did you bring your laptop?" He asked to him.

"Yeah I bring it…" Sigma said.

"Perfect…" Davis said as he brings his digivice and seemed to borrow sigma's laptop and redesign it since he watched koushiro-senpai sometimes set the computer.

"Digi Port Open! Sigma please take care of your laptop…. Here… We're going in… everyone hold my hands…" Davis ordered.

"Okay…" All of them said as davis pointed his D3 at the screen and they are off to the digital world except for sigma.

* * *

 **The digital world**

Now they were stranded it seems like they were in a place where davis last saw black wargreymon before the final battle.

"This place…." Davis said as he remembered here they saw black wargreymon sacrificed for them to keep them safe.

"Okay so what is this place?" Neo asked.

"This is the place I last saw black wargreymon so it's a start…" Davis said as now they saw a tyrannomon was attacking them but then a black agumon x appeared before them and was holding back the tyrannomon.

"This area is dangerous.." The black agumon x stated.

"Okay then it's time for.." Hideto said but it seems his digivice wasn't going well..

 _ **(Black agumon x voice) The name is Black Agumon X don't ask where I come from cause I don't know my dark flame breath will extinguish the enemy and as for that rust it's tyranomon it's been chasing me all day his power attacks are Blaze Blast and Wild Buster are to be dodge wih….**_

"Okay so what do we do now?" Neo asked as he seemed to get out his arukadimon from his digivice.

"Black agumon x heed my word…. Go jump from his attacks…" Davis said in a serious voice.

"What?! Why?" He asked

 _ **"Wild Buster!"**_ Tyranomon began on using his body to ram black agumon x but in a save time and minute he dodoge it as tyranomon with his body charging at full force sadly for the tyrannomon he doesn't know how to stop and plunge into bunch of trees.

"Now fire your attack before he stand again.." Davis said in a monotone voice.

 _ **"Don't order me around….. Dark Flame Breath!"**_ Black agumon X shouted as he began to use his strength to burn the tyrannomon.

"Rawwwr!" The tyrannomon was becming more enraged.

 _ **"Blaze Blast!"**_ He shouted as the flames of fire began to hit Black agumon x.

"Now since it's the center roll to the right… and hit him simultaneously!" Davis shouted as the black agumon x was now doing what he told and it work.

 _ **"Spit Fire!"**_ He began to attack with consecutive dark fire attacks and the tyrannomon was now overwhelmed and feeling tired.

"Finish it…." Davis said.

 _ **"Dark Flame Breath!"** _ Black Agumon X finish destroying tyrannomon into pieces of data.

"Hufft finally I can get him away.." He sighed.

"You're black agumon right?" Davis asked.

"Right but they call me black… so what are you doing here?" He asked.

"We're searching for you ebonwumon orders…." Neo said.

"For me… ebonwumon did…. Hmmm… okay I'll go cause I already find a new partner… and davis will you?" Black asked to him.

"What?! I'm going to be your partner that's great!" Davis smiled as his D3 seemed to glow and changed colour into pitch black color.

"my digivice changed colour?" He was confused.

"Okay now let's go to ebonwumon…" Neo said.

"What coordinate is his.." Davis asked.

"Ebonwumon is in the north area Coordinate A205.." Neo said.

"I see…" Davis said as he opens he use his D3 to go to that coordinate as he was opening the portal black hears a voice.

"Good luck there in your new life.." The voice then disappeared.

North Area: Ebonwumon Territory.

The place were guarded by Vikaralamon,Kumbhiramon and Vajramon.

"Woah this is cool…" Davis said as he now in the north area of the digital world.

"Hold it no one shall pass.." Vajramon said

 _ **(Neo Voice) Oh yeah this is vajramon one of the called Deva protecting this place even though he is an ultimate don't underestimate him his Terra Blade and Deva Blade can do a serious damage.**_

"We were sent here by ebonwumon.. of course he is of a no threat…" Hideto said.

"Is that true then where is the proof?" Vajramon said.

"Don't be like that Vajramon we know that it's Neo we're talking about and his friends so don't be like that…" Kumbiramon appeared right before them.

 _ **(Mira's Voice) That's Kumbhiramon an ultimate nature digimon she is like a combine of a mouse and a spider robot gone wrong but she is second wise from ebonwumon her deva clone and Bao chu is to be feared and she is good at telekinetic.**_

"Hmm you're davis right?" Kumbhiramon asked to him.

"Yes I am…" Davis smiled.

"Ebonwumon-sama is waiting for you if I'm not here vajramon would shred you.." Kumbhiramon said happily.

"Tch.." Vajramon said.

"Thanks Vikaralamon!" Kumbhiramon said as it seems Vikaralamon is in the other room where the observers are.

 _ **(Kubhiramon's Voice) That's Vikaralamon he observes his well and his smile is so cute well he sometimes goes out from that observer room his Fusion Ball and Boar Bog is also dangerous don't forget his bao ran is also a dangerous weapon to be fight with.**_

Inside they saw many digimon of many kinds it's like a normal lake town of some sort it's surrounded by nature digimons.

"Welcome my chosen childrens…" Ebonwumon said.

 _ **(Kumbhiramon's Voice): That's our leader one of the sovereign Ebonwumon and the wise's here his attacks are Mugen and Kokuhyo.**_

"And it seems you've done well…" Ebonwumon smiled.

"Thank you ebonwumon-sama…" Neo bowed as also the others.

"So how was your trip to azulungmon territory?" He asked.

"Not bad…" Hideto said.

"Now onto a more depressing matter… " Ebonwumon said as he looks at black agumon X.

"It seems that some of the dark digimons containing the X gene has been targeted by someone" He said.

"Can I asked what is an X gene?" Davis raised his hands.

"Good question… an X gene is a special antibody created only by some digimons it's believe that the first one that contains it is a digimon called alphamon.

"Alphamon?" Davis searched through his D3 and smiled on what he found.

"Alphamon mega level knight possesses an antibody called the X and his origin is a royal knight…" He sighed.

"So you know what a royal knight?" He asked davis.

"Yes… but why they are targeting those digimons?" Davis wondered.

"That is what you have to find out and I have a present for all of you…" Davis digiviced was now shining and it changed models to a more slimmer form of his old digivice.

"Woah cool!" He shouted.

"I called it a D4 it has a new ability called Diginize…" Ebonwumon explained.

"DIginize what's that?" Davis asked.

"It's a special function where you can fuse your partners with other digimons to ceate a new combination.. or can also be as a weapon or some sort you'll get into it later on.." Ebonwumon said while the others digivice were also changed into D4.

"Yeah.. I'm out!" Arkadimon shouted as he materialized.

(Neo's Voice) This is my partner arkadimon and you know him almost destroy the world but now he is back his attacks are Soul absorption and Erase sickle will tear anyone up.

"Oh here is a fresh update of data.." Arkadimon said as he began to sniff Black.

"Don't get near me…" Black growled as he knows what arkadimon try to do.

"Sorry…" Arkadimon said.

"Mari…" Palmon said as she was also materialized from her D4.

"Palmon…" She hugged her

"And now you two…." Hideto shouted as Warg Melga comes out.

 _ **(Melga's Voice) This is my rookie form a gabumon my blue fire and Claw attack will shred you to pieces.**_

 _ **(Warg Voice) This is also my rookie form a mere agumon my flame breath will burn you to ash.**_

"Okay why they are degenerate into their rookie form?" Hideto asked.

"I'm sorry for that child… for him to materialized again I must degenerate them into their rookie form.

"At least we get to do with him ahaha…." Palmon smiled looking at her partner.

"But beware don't show your partners in public since we know that the enemy is out there…" Ebonwumon said cautiously.

"What about sigma?" Davis asked.

"Oh that's taken care off he is probably seeing his partner right now.." He smiled as he opens the gate to the human world.

"Now before I forget you can store your partners into your D4 not like into your previous versions of digivice.." Ebonwumon said..

"Cool see you later ebonwumon-sama.." Davis smiled as they unload their partners and goes back to the human world.

Back at the human world it seems they are now in the park.

"Okay where are we now?" Neo asked.

"So this is the human world not so bad!" Black shouted.

"Told ya…" Arkadimon said.

"Sigma you're here?" They all asked.

"I'm here.." Sigma said as wizardmon is right beside him.

 _ **(Sigma's Voice) This is Wizadmon my champion level digimon's new form I don't know how he turns back into a champion not a rookie well his attacks are electric squall and Magical Games.**_

"Wizardmon at your service.." He smiled and bowed.

"ok…. You should hide your digimon.." Davis warned.

"Okay.." Sigma smiled as wizardmon goes back to his D4.

"Davis please don't tell your friend abut this…" Neo said.

"Why would i…." Davis smiled.

"Okay we've got a new text.." They all got a D-terminal except for davis who already got one and it's a text from ebonwumon.

"Digidestined come see me tomorrow for a new mission…" Neo began to speak.

"Okay… I'm so beat!" Davis yawned as they also saw the day is almost night and it seems they leave in a different area so now they goes back to their destination way.

The night it seems davis was excited while his D-terminal beep and it seems a call from TK but he isn't answering it as he began to sleep and holds Black on his new D4.

At a dream it seems that black was dreaming meeting a white veemon and what does it mean to it as the night comes closer it means another day another fight.

 _ **(Davis Voice) Okay now that I've got a new partner what will happen next don't forget to stay tune on DIgimon V- Tamer Advance.**_

* * *

 _ **A/N: This is my side project aside from doing the cross time sequel i wanted to experiments black wargreymon partnering up with davis and i wanted to try a V-tamer story but i don't even know if i'll finish it so there is a random time of updates since cross time takes my time and idea well that's all folks and P.S. I'm writing this while i'm on an exam**_

Shinkuso77 signing out


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: First Mission**

* * *

Tomorrow that morning it seems he was happy and fortunately he didn't encounter his friends along the way to school.

"So where are you going Davis?" Black agumon asked as he was making sound in the D4

"I'm going to school…" Davis smiled.

"School what is school?" Black agumon asked.

"You'll know soon…" Davis said as he was walking and it seems they are now in front of the school gate.

"Wow it's cool…" Black agumon said

"Right?" Davis smiled but then he saw hikari coming and hides his digivicein his bag.

"Davis… davis it's dark.." Black agumon said but it seems that he was carrying that much book that black agumon's voice isn't heard from the bag.

"Hey hikari-chan…" Davis said hello to her.

"Wow davis you're early…" Hikari said.

"Well I need to return some of the book to the library see you at English class?" Davis asked.

"Of course and you look a little more cheerful today…" Hikari said to him.

"Then see you later…" Davis just runs off to the library and of course to return the books he borrowed.

* * *

At English class it seems this is the class where davis,tk and kari are together since you know they haven't had much time together.

"Hey davis looks cheerful today huh kari?" TK said to her talking.

"Yeah and today he seems energetic again somehow" Kari looks at the theacher and he starts asking question.

At Lunch Break the other TK decided to sit next to davis as he also brought his lunch.

"What is it TK?" Davis asked as he was now eating while reading a book for the next subject.

"You've changed from yesterday you've look so unnatural but now you're a lot cheerful… And you could let veemon go.." TK said.

"It isn't about that…. And… TK you're words really hurt me…" Davis stopped eating his food and closing it and now he stands from his chair and leaves the classroom…

He was now at the rooftop and then he saw taichi was there first.

"Taichi-san…." He said as he now seeing him.

"Yo it has been a while Davis…" Taichi smiled.

"Taichi senpai what are you doing here?!" Davis shouted as he was already surprised enough to say that.

"Just a visit… yeah a visit…" Taichi smiled to him.

"Taichi-san I'm sorry…." Davis said with a gloomy face.

"I know what you wanted to apologize for but it can't be avoided and it isn't your fault…." Taichi said as he holds Davis shoulders.

"Taichi-san… but everyone seems to think all right even though TK loses his partner once he was easily be able to say it… to let my partner go…" He said to him.

"Well I'm not saying like TK or anything but… Veemon is now maybe happy that he was able to do what he thinks is right…" Taichi smiled giving his kouhai or prodigy a lesson or two.

"Maybe you're right hear me senpai I think I'll quit being the leader of the digidestined…" Davis said.

"What?! But why… you were doing that good with them are you sure?" Taichi asked.

"Yes… I am… but taichi-san please I don't want to tell them cause if I tell them then…" Davis said as he bit his tongue.

"And you want me to tell this to them? Fine… but what are you doing now?" Tai asked.

"I can't tell now but I have a job to do and that's to lead my old team…" Davis said.

"Your old team?" Tai was confused.

"Tai-san gennai has said before right that there is the digidestined before you right and that they also fight the evil before this digital world created?" Davis asked as he now showing his D4.

"Yes I heard gennai say that…" Tai said as he wondered.

"Believe it or not I'm their leader and that means senpai…. I already foresaw it coming…" Davis smiled.

"What you're…. but that's a legend and it was taller than you are…." Tai said.

"Well it's a legend after all this world was the second… the first we call it the continent…. The first era of digital world…. I've explained enough taichi-san… I hope you're not telling this to anyone…." Davis smiled as he hears the bell.

"Now I better get back…" He smiled as he goes back.

"What in the world…. Davis just in the world did you fight?" Tai said as he now looks at the sky.

That afternoon after school it seems that Neo was fetching him at school.

"Hey davis let's go.." Neo said as he halted davis way.

"Neo-kun let's go I've done with my business…" Davis smiled.

"SO you receive the first mission?" Neo asked.

"Of course…" Davis smiled as he goes with neo while talking on the way and it seems that Yolei was watching on how neo and Davis was now best friend with him.

"Who is he?" Yolei wondered but leave it be as they are gone now.

"Yolei sorry for the wait…" Kari and TK said it seems they got duty at the class right now.

"No.. no I'm fine…" Yolei smiled.

"Yolei did you see something weird today?" TK asked.

"No of course not…" Yolei lied to them as she was looking another topic and they head on home.

At the outskirt of town it seems the library Davis and Neo are always going to but it seems weird why they go there now and it looks like Neo was now at a hidden stack case and uses another book and it opens a door.

"Yo… everyone…" Sigma smiled.

"You're late…." Mari was already scolding them.

"Sorry…" Neo said.

"What mari…. I've just homed from school and had to excuse for today's practice because of this…" Davis grunted it seems he was mad for a reason.

"You two stop it…" Sigma tried to be the middle person in this case.

"I skipped a contest because of this…" Mari said with a bad expression.

"Yeah you're so not important beauty contest…" Davis said.

"It's important I look on my beauty after all.." Mari said.

"Beauty my butt you look horrible senpai baka-baka!" Davis shouted.

"What?! You…" Mari said wanted to punch davis.

"Could you two please stop it or ebonwumon will be mad and you know right mari…" Neo said.

"Is he that bad when he is mad?" Davis asked..

"Right… let's go! You don't want to know our sovereign when he is mad we tried it once and it's a horrible idea…" Mari sighed.

"Are you done fighting?" Sigma asked to them.

"Right!" They all smiled.

"Now I don't know we had this room in the first place!" Davis shouted.

"Well the owner let us keep this because I accidentally found it…" Sigma explained.

"How do you exactly found it?" Davis asked.

"Actually…." Sigma said but Mari shut his mouth.

"Actually Mari and sigma had a fight right?" Neo said.

"Right that's the one…" Mari said cheerfully.

"Now let's go!" Sigma shouted as he opens the gate at the wall using his laptop and D4.

"We're going!" Davis shouted as he goes first.

"Wait Davis!" Mari shouted as he goes next.

"If he goes alone then it will be hard and you know what davis seems like…" Neo said as he goes last.

In the digital world it seems their first mission is finding a dark digimon that cause troubles in ebonwumon's area it is said the area of the cave.

They are now at the cave and it looks a little scary for some sort.

"O…. kay guys this is a scary place.." Mari said.

"But we couldn't get anywhere if we just stand here…" Davis said.

"Davis is right now let's go…" Neo said as they go inside it seems hideto isn't able to come as you know that he is keeping neo's little sister company for the time.

"You heard the guy…" Black agumon appeared along with palmon and Arkadimon.

"Agreed…" Arkadimon said.

"Wait…" Palmon said as they keep going into the cave even there are warnings all around it.

* * *

Inside the cave Mari was holding Neo's hand the whole time.

"There is the digimon…" They saw the black growlmon was attacking some divermons

 _(Neo's Voice) That's Black Growlmon he is a dark champion virus digimon his Plasma Blade and Black Exhaust Flame is just horrible._

"You're in the way!" Black growlmon shouted as his eyes was all red.

"We will not let you harm the cave again…." The divermon's said as they attacks the black growlmon again.

 _ **"Wait! Poison Ivy!"**_ Palmon shouted as she now holding black growlmon's body.

 _ **"Now… Erase Sickle!"**_ Arkadimon shouted as he now uses his sharp edge blade hand to attack the black growlmon.

"Weak!" Black growlmon didn't even feels the attack.

"How about this! Baby Flame!" Black agumon uses his fire against him but it was useless.

 _ **"Rrrrr…"**_ Black growlmon break free from palmon's trap and Arkadimon was hit with her.

"He…" Arkadimon said while he is on top of palmon after the trap.

"Arkadimon get off your big body!" Palmon shouted it seems that she is out of oxygen.

"Sorry…" Arkadimon now now gets off from palmon.

"I have to do something…." Davis said as he thought and thinks the cave area with just seeing it.

"Hmm it's tricky even fighting a champion digimon what will you do davis?" Neo looks at him with a smile.

"I got it…. Black agumon digivolve!" Davis shouted as his digivice shined.

"But if I digivolve here wait since when did you know i can digivolve.." Black agumon halted.

"um just a hunch... That is why before you digivolve completely throw growlmon outside! I've got a plan…" Davis smiled.

"Wait you know his digivolution?" Mari asked.

"I don't know… but from what I exhibit last time his characteristic is the same with my seniors digimon and I explain later…" Davis smiled.

"Ahhh!" Black agumon began to shine and his body is changing but before his digivolution has started his black unform self stay as he brings Black growlmon outside by throwing him because they are the same size or maybe Black agumon is bigger well even though that throw damage some of the cave surroundings.

"Now outside everyone…" Davis shouted as he runs.

"Right!" Mari and Neo shouted as they followed davis.

 _ **"Black agumon digivolve too! Black Greymon!"**_

 _(Davis Voice) Black greymon a dark champion virus digimon his attacks are Black Mega Flame and Dark Burst Flame. Don't let the flame near you ahahaha.._

 _ **"Plasma Blade!"**_

Black growlmon attacks with his pointed sharp claw but was halted by Black Greymon with his horn.

"What power…." Black Growlmon gasped.

 _ **"Black Mega Flame!"**_ Black greymon began firing his fire power but then Black growlmon also uses his fire attack.

 _ **"Black Exhaust Flame!"**_

The two attack hits each other and created an explosion from the smoke it seems that it was a draw until…

"Now Black Greymon use the boost!" Davis shouted as he reads Black greymon's Data.

 _ **"Right! Burst Flame!"**_ Black greymon uses another black fire from his mouth but this time it's a lot more powerful.

 _ **"What?! Then Plasma Blade!"**_ Black growlmon shouted as he tries to piece through the attack with his blades but it suddenly cracked and he was blasted from the attack and reverted into his natural form a black guilmon and he is unconscious.

"Yey.. yey we defeated Black growlmon and it's my first win!" Black Greymon and Davis dance and play.

"Are they always this retard…" Mari looks irritated why was Davis the first one got his digivolution and they looked dumb with it.

"It seems black agumon has some of zero's traits after all he is an agumon…" Neo sweat drop looking at Davis.

"Now onto some depressing matter…" Davis said as he changed into his more serious form as the black guilmon seems to be waking up.

"Who are you all…." Black guilmon said it seems that he regains his consciousness.

"We should say the same you're the one that attacked us!" Black greymon said.

"Woah big… you're big…" Black guilmon said as he didn't even answering black greymon's question.

"Is he even hearing me.." Black greymon thought.

"Now what's your name and why are you here?" Neo asked.

"Okay I'll answer it…My name is Black guilmon I'm one of the x…" Black guilmon said as he was having fun with his statement.

"what you're also?!" Mari gasped.

"Right but I was almost capture by the shwam bam digimon…" He said with an anonymous language.

"He said that he was hunted by a hunter of digimon that wants him…." Neo said as he explain black guilmon's word.

"Right…. Black greymon friend…. And somehow there is more of us… Find them…. Black greymon…" Blak Gulmon smiled as black greymon turns back into black agumon.

"Let's report this quickly…" Neo said as he contacted ebonwumon and the mission is complete.

"Good work bring him back here… I've got a job waiting for him until we find a suitable human partner…" Ebonwumon said as Neo shuts his D4 down.

* * *

Back at the base (Ebonwumon Area)

"Good work newbies…" Vajramon said as they was the one that gives the mission to them but ebonwumon requested it.

"SO you're the one that request it why not do it yourself vajramon?" Davis asked.

"This is my duty day so I can't go well now you're next mission will be tomorrow get along well digidestined!" He smiled.

"Digidestined… that sound like my ex team…" Davis said.

"Davis we delivered black guilmon to ebonwumon…" Neo said.

"SO how does it go?" Davis asked.

"Yey I got a hat!" Black guilmon shouted as he got a chef hat.

"Eh?!" Davis said as he was somehow greatful or not.

"DO a good work chef guilmon!" Black agumon smiled.

"O..kay…" Black guilmon smiled.

"We'll come by once in a while…" Mari said.

"And what is this?" Davis asked as it is showing a money called bits.

"It's digital money… you can use it to buy something in the digital world.." Neo explained.

"Eh?!" Davis shouted.

"Wow you're so outdated…" Neo sighed as he looks at davis who sees the money in digital form and it seems the first time he eats with his ex team they can't even buy it except get paid by mimi and Michael-san.

"Let's go back we need our est.." Davis smiled

"AH!" They all shouted

Back at the computer lab

"Tai-san why are you gathering us?" TK asked.

"Davis is quitting the digidestined…" Tai said to them.

"Really?!" Kari was a little shock by his decision.

"Well he was a great leader…" Cody said but also respecting his older classmen decisions.

"So what do we do now?" Ken asked.

"I've already know the perfect leader Ken would you take Davis position?" Tai asked.

"No… I think TK is perfect for it…" Ken said.

"Then TK would you?" Tai asked.

"Right Taichi-senpai… why ken you should be the one taking it.." TK said seriously and now looking at Ken.

Back at the motomiya household.

"Hey dweeb why are you reading a book while eating?" Jun asked.

"None of your business and it's mathematics you know I'm bad at it right…" Davis shouted as he eats down his dinner.

"It's rare you're being like this…" Jun said it seems their parents rent at home now.

"It's just…." Davis cried looked at his sister.

"I know… I also see it… just don't turn into somebody you're not." Jun hugged his little brother from the back as part of her comfort.

"Right nee-chan…" Davis said as the night was becoming darker it seems davis still thought about his partner after all this time but he doesn't want to regret the past and he will keep on moving this time.

 _ **(Neo's Voice) With black guilmon being a chef now... what will the V-tamers do now that's all in the next digimon, digital monster.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Second Mission, arkadimon second evolution**

* * *

Next day davis was at it again with walking to school except he was using his brand new headset that her sister bought for him for being good at his lessons and also a brand new mp3 player for that.

"Lost… you'll find yourself… You'll find yourself with no way to go.. Wherever you go I'll bethere for you…" Davis began to sing it seems he hasn't done that yet and he was playing with a ball for that since he hasn't practice much.

"Davis! Davis!" Black agumon shouted.

"Sorry…. I'll get this back to the gym.." Davis said to black agumon.

"Not that… but that!" He was bumping with someone who had the same goggles as him but it seems he was from another school.

"Who are you?" Davis asked.

"Sorry…" The boy was at his age except he has red eyes and his hair has an emo with white colors except he has white hair and wear goggles the same like davis except it has a different motive.

" Who are you?" He asked to him.

"My name is Ran… Well let's meet again!" He smiled while he dash and it seems that he has a D4 with a white model the same like davis that he was already surprised by the way it is.

"Davis what is it?" Black agumon asked.

"No nothing at all.." Davis smiled.

"He had the same digivice what does this mean…" He thought and then the second mission was already up in his D4 as he reads it he just remembers he can't always miss practice.

"Davis did you got the mission?" Sigma was now contacting him.

"Yep… and sorry… just this once I'm going to skip…" Davis smiled.

"You miss 1 practice I got it… and I don't want to miss yours but if you can come it will be a help since you have a champion type digimon on your side…" Sigma said..

"Right…. I'll come if I can so don't be like that…. But while I'm a way neo-san is in charge and tell to hideto…" Davis said.

"Tell me what.." He takes sigma's digivice.

"So what happens to protecting her?" Davis asked.

"Well she can be a mess sometimes but now her legs will be fully healed just need some more time.." Hideto said.

"Thank God…" Davis smiled.

"Well come if you can! We'll be waiting!" Hideto said as it seems davis close his digivice and seemed to arrive at school on time with 1 minute to spare after that conversation.

"Why…. They can handle this situation on their own for one day right…" Davis sighed as the ring bells and he went inside the classroom.

That day at the afternoon at the library the v-tamers except davis come together for briefing.

"So the mission this time is to collect some material…" Sigma said.

"This time I'll stay.. sigma you should go since they will have a chance without davis around…" Hideto said.

"Okay but you know how to operate the computer right?" Sigma asked.

"Trust me on this okay…" Hideto smiled since his partners is keeping neo's little sister company for a while.

"Now let's go…" Mari said..

 **Meanwhile with Davis**

"Huff…" Davis said while running through the field as the exercise routines begin.

"Davis you're too slow…" Ken shouted as it seems he is looking at him for the day and then kicks the ball at him.

"It's you…" Without even thinking once he stopped and catch the ball.

"That was a lot faster response.." Ken said as he looks at davis who catch the ball.

"What… ken… and what about this…." He kick the ball pretty hard and it was faster than before it almost hits ken.

"Davis what did you practice on?" Ken asked while it seems the coach was a little mad at davis action.

"Let's just see in the next tournament…. Sorry coach! I'm just distracted that's all!" Davis apologized to the coach.

"Just don't do it again you know the genius ken ichijouji that beat us last tournament…" The coach was giving a lecture to Davis.

"Thank you coach… and Ken-kunjust watch…" He smiled as it seems he was alredy getting fired up from seeing ken even though his D-4 shined from a far it seems no one noticed it.

"Sorry coach I have to get this first.." He continued to check his bag and the D4 just shut down.

"Davis… you feel that…" Black agumon said.

"Ah… I have a bad feeling but I trust that they will be fine" davis sighed

Back with the V-Tamers it seems that the one requested it was a digimon called lilymon since she is the healer but for some sort she requested to ebonwumon that she need s the medicine but it seems that the place she was inhabiting seems to be crawling with evil digimons well even if she is an ultimate she isn't much of a fighter like other lilymon does.

"So that's why you need us to get it for you?" Neo asked.

"Yeah… and I'm sorry I could just do this request because if I leave then other digimon can't get a treatment…" Lilymon said.

"So we need to go to the Deep forest Area…" Sigma said.

"Now what are we waiting for let's go!" Mari shouted as she was the first to dash and go.

"Wait!" Sigma shouted as he follows.

"Those two…" Neo sighed.

"Neo can I ask something?" Arkadimon asked

"What is that?" Neo asked.

"Do digimons have hearts?" He asked to him

"That's….." Neo said.

"Hey what are you two doing we better get going!" Sigma shouted from a far.

"I'm coming… we'll discuss this later arkadimon…" Neo smiled as arkadimon followed the other two.

"Right…" Arkadimon said.

Now they arrive at the Deep Forest and the data that they have about this medicine was a special flower that grows once every 1 year in the digital world.

"A special flower?" Mari asked.

"Yeah well the bad news is it is guarded by a powerful ultimate digimon…" Sigma said.

"Ultimate digimon?" Mari asked

"They say that he is a hybrid that protects the crystal flower…" Neo said.

"Crystal Flower I've never heard of it…" Mari said.

"Hmm… I see…" Sigma said.

After a while it seems the v-tamers are now in the center of the forest where they will meet this guardian who guards the flower.

"I am Gigasmon!, The protector of this place what do you have to come in here?!" The giant earth digimon shouted it seems he has a thick skin.

 _(Sigma's Voice) That's gigasmon the hybrid earth digimon he has a thick skin it is said that he is as powerful as an ultimate digimon his powerful attacks are Quagmire Quake and Tectonic Slam._

"So you're the one… the one that is going to complete my quest.." Neo said.

"Now before you get there there is a trial.. And the trial is when you beat me then you can get the flower well that is if you get that far but only 2 of you because I can't hit a girl…" Gigasmon stated.

"Fine…" Neo said as he gets Arkadimon ready.

"Okay.." Arkadimon stated

"Well then wizardmon it's your time.." Sigma said.

"Ah!" Wizardmon was now in a lot of stamina now.

"Now let's begin…" Gigasmon shouted.

"Just I'm a girl and you're getting me like that hmph…" She now just seemed to watch with an angry expression.

"let's just watch" Palmon said.

"Huff… it can't be helped" Mari sighed again.

Meanwhile with Davis at his school

"huff… why… I'm so bored at all of this…" Davis thought as he dodged his entire teammates tackle one for one and after a while the practice match has already finished.

"Thank you…" All of them thanked the coach for all of their hard work at practice.

"Davis can we talk?" One of his friend called at him.

"What is it?" He asked at him

"Why you're not in full condition today and you didn't shoot very well" He asked.

"Hear this ayato… I'm just bored that's all…" Davis sighed.

"What you're bored just that? Davis usually you're serious about soccer but now I don't know anymore…" Ayato the name of his teammate said.

"Don't worry.. I'll be sure to be serious when we face Tachi next week…" Davis sighed.

"You better be because you're the captain…" Ayato said.

"Yeah I know… I know…" Davis just walks away and then goes into the locker room to get his things.

"Davis! Davis!" His D-4 beeps and then black agumon shouted.

"Davis you're so long!" Black agumon growled.

"Sorry… just finished practicing soccer.." Davis smiled.

"Soccer what is it?" Black agumon asked.

"I'll show you later but now…" Davis smiled.

He said as he now looks at the time and he is so late but even he made it to the library it will be too late the last thing he can do is to use the computer lab for now.

At the computer lab it seems that the digidestined finished their work for the day.

"Well to think that there were less work…" Yolei said.

"Yeah since that time there never been any danger.." Kari said.

"But we must be at a look out…" Cody said.

"Right.. Right…" Yolei said.

"And a good work to the new leader…" Yolei said to TK.

"I can't be as good as Daavis but I'll work hard…" TK smiled.

"Davis… there you are…" Koushiro said it seems he was outside the computer room looking at Davis who is snooping around the computer lab.

"Sorry Koushiro-san…." Davis sighed.

"It seems the team is doing well…" Koushiro said.

"Yeah… even without me…" Davis smiled.

"So what you're doing?" Koushiro asked.

"Koushiro-san well that is…. You don't have to know!" Davis shouted.

"Well.. if you wanna use the lab sure… but don't be too long.." He sighed.

"I got it…" Davis said as it seems TK and the other were getting out and Davis hides for a while.

"Koushiro-san who are you talking too?" TK asked.

"No one…" Koushiro lied.

"Well we better get back.." Yolei sighed as they went from the computer lab.

"Well I've got something to do at the lab" Koushiro said.

"Then we'll be going.." Cody said as all of them leave.

"Hmm so this is the one.." Davis said as he opens the computer.

"Davis what are you doing?" Koushiro asked.

"Koushiro-san….. um that's…" Davis said.

"You don't have to explain now…" Koushiro said.

"Davis!" His D4 made an emergency call by hideto.

"Hideto what is it?" Davis asked as he pulled his D-4.

"The fight has just begun but as you can see…" Hideto said as he tells davis how to see the live version of what happens inside the digital world.

"Got it… This can't be…" It looks like Gigasmon was unable to be hurt by wizardmon and Arkadimon with his Tectonic Slam.

"I can't let this slide… I'm going.." Davis said as black agumon comes out from his D4.

"Davis is that…." Koushiro said.

"I'll explain later and Taichi-san already know this so it's fair you know but for now Digital Gate Open!" Davis shouted as he uses the gate to go to the digital world.

Back at the center of the deep forest it seems that the two digimons are too much to handle a digimon.

"Tectonic-!" Gigasmon wanted to attack arkadimon but then a large black ball of flame appeared and attacked gigasmon from behind.

" _ **Bit Fire!"**_ He shouted

"You guys okay?" Davis asked as he was on Black Greymon's shoulders.

"You're late!" Neo shouted.

"Sorry…" Davis said.

" _ **Electro Squall!"**_ Wizardmon then uses his lightning strike attack to make Gigasmon lose his balance.

"The flower this is bad.." Arkadimon said as he looks at gigasmon who lose his balance and he tried to stop him from squashing the crystal flowers.

"This is…" Neo said as his D-4 shined.

" _ **Arkadimon digivolve… Arkadimon(champion)!"**_ His form now changed as he was a bit more taller and his psychic and armor has also changed and wears an armor

 _(Arkadimon's Voice) this is my champion form well of course I'm taller and my Prison Fist will finish the enemy off._

"Now what?" Wizardmon asked.

"Quagsmire Quake!" Gigasmon now spins around like a tornado and now was hurdling at them.

"I have a plan…" Arkadimon said.

"Well better do it fast.." Black greymon said as he holds Gigasmon off.

"Wizardmon use that technique.." Arkadimon said.

"Right…" Wizardmon said

" _ **Magical Game!"**_

Wizardmon uses his ability to make Black greymon loses as part of his illusion.

"You lose.." Gigasmon said when he uses his illusion.

"I don't think so.." Arkadimon said as he appeared right behind Gigasmon.

"Prison Fist!" He uses his punch that engulf with dark energy at gigasmon.

"Hey there…" Black greymon was behind him.

" What?!" Gigasmon gasped.

 _ **"** **Great Antler!"**_ Black greymon uses his horn attacks and finished gigasmon as he slam him through the wall behind him.

"Wait so what did I defeat?" Gigasmon asked.

"It was a rock.." Sigma said.

"It's part of my illusion.." WIzardmon smiled

"So all this time I've been part of the illusion…" Gigasmon asked.

"Well mostly…" Arkadimon (champion)smiled.

"Very well you've past…" Gigasmon smiled.

"Yes!" The three of them shouted.

"Now take your prize…" Gigasmon said as it seem that Mari was the first to grab the flower.

"Mission accomplish…" Sigma smiled as they look at their D-4.

* * *

 **Back at Ebonwumon's Area**

"Thank you so much…" Lillymon smiled and gratitude at them.

"No problem…" Davis smiled.

"And here is your prize…" Their D4 beeps as it seems the bits are getting bigger each mission.

"Okay…. Is this a medicine?" Mari asked.

"Right… for your digimon of course…" Lillymon smiled.

"Neat.." Davis smiled.

"Now let's go back…" Sigma said and it seems davis is going the other way.

"Davis?" They all wonder where he goes.

"It's here…" Davis said as he now at the gate to the odaiba district.

Back at the computer lab it seems that taichi has got explaining to do.

"I'm back.." Davis said as he was with black agumon.

"Davis is that your partner?" Taichi asked

"The name is Black agumon nice to meet you taichi…" Black agumon said.

Wait how did you knw?" Taichi asked.

"He memorizes your name" Davis sighed

"I'm good at remembering right davis?" Black agumon asked.

"Wait why does your digimon can stay at this form?" Koushiro asked.

"Well it's a long story…" Davis sighed as he explain to them.

"What?! So you meet the other like azulungmon prodigious…" Koushiro said as he was amazed.

"So you've been targeting dark digimons that has this thing but why keep it from the others?" Taichi asked.

"I just don't want the others to gone through this… I know he is a black digimon but all of them is the same right they are evil…" Tai wondered

"He isn't evil!" Davis said as he protected black agumon.

"Well I'm just saying… but he isn't looking all that bad.." Davis smiled sadly.

"well what gennai said isn't all true then…" Koushiro stated.

"SO what is the name of your digivice there?" He asked to davis.

"It's Called D4 for you know the three and lastly Diginize.." Davis sighed.

"What is Diginize?" Koushiro wondered as he asked to Davis.

"Hmm I also had a little realization about it but… I know it will help for now koushiro-san, taichi-san please don't tell the others…" Davis said.

"Right… I think it's for the best…" Koushiro said.

"Yeah me too well if they know then it will be hard for my prodigy here.." Taichi smiled.

"Well we can help all we can…" Koushiro smiled.

 _ **(Davis Voice) With the mission a success Arkadimon gains new power what will happen next? Catch on the net digimon, digital monster**_


End file.
